thebluebeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Manufactory
A manufactory is a conglomeration of various factories and workshops that form a sort of super-structure. They are capable of producing nearly every material known to exist on Pavonas not only in tremendous amounts, but with great speed as well. The biggest downside however, is that manufactories must be kitted out for the material they are producing - this is not to say that manufactories produce a single good ever. They simply devote the majority of workers to a specific good. For example, the Bronze Manufactory uses about 60% of its workplace to produce tanks, and uses the other 40% split amongst domestic and military goods. There are four known manufactories. Known Manufactories Coerning Manufactory The largest known manufactory to date is within COCP borders. It is a massive naval dockyard that spans along the coast for several miles. It is responsible for nearly 90% of the worlds naval production. As a result, nearly every ship on Pavonas has a COCP stamp somewhere on it. It is also the reason. It is capable of producing a small fleet at full capacity - given the resources and manpower - in under six months. Dornwich Tower Dornwich Tower is a large megaspire that doubles both as the Tar'Darii capital as well as a manufactory. It is one of the tallest buildings ever made in Pavonas, standing at nearly a mile in height, it is a massive sprawling spirecity capable of producing copious amounts of goods. It is home to a population of nearly a billion humans, and half a billion non-humans. As a result, the workforce of Dornwich is tremendous allowing it to reach manufactory status. Unlike most other manufactories, the Dornwich tower splits its manufacturing capabilities evenly amongst all goods, domestic and militarily. However, given its height, it is literally the only place in the world capable of producing aerial craft. Bronze Manufactory The Bronze Manufactory is a manufactory that is owned and operated by the Bronze Directorate. Unlike the others, this one is located underground, in the massive sprawling mountain-city that the Adamant Commonwealth calls home. It is renowned for being able to churn out tanks in large volumes. Badlands Manufactory This key location amongst the lawless void of the Badlands acts as both a neutral hub, and a large distribution center for the entire region. There is no bloodshed on and around the Badlands Manufactory. It is a place where leaders from all different factions may come together to strike peace accords, and divvy up conquered lands. As a result, it is a very well kept place that is often referred to as an "oasis amongst the desert", referring to the overall peaceful quality surrounded by constant petty strife. On top of being a neutral hub and a manufactory, it is a rather well kept place with beautiful lush gardens and fountain pools, where one can shed the struggles of the surrounding lands. While one ''may ''live here, it is a rather expensive place to live. As a result, it is more likely that people simply stay there temporarily.